CD
by mad.author.omg
Summary: Contains Vampires and a normal teenage life. Hannah thinks she's a normal girl until she goes through certain changes, she sets out to find her real family, making a shocking, life-changing discovery.


**Ok so this is my new story, Ive abandoned my Harry Potter/twilight story so this is my new Vampire fantasy, its based on Bram Stoker's Dracula, but inspired by twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_....He chased me through the woods, untill i came across a strange castle. It was dark and eery looking. Sudenlly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see the chaser. He smiled a very bright smile, showing all of his teath including both his fangs......._

I woke with a start and lay there on my bed breathing heavily. I tryed to take in what I just dreamt. Thats the second time this week I've had that dream. Looking at the clock on my bedside table I realised it was time to get up, or Jackie would come in and threaten to take my bed away. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I stood there staring at my reflection in the full length mirror, I took in my pale features and dark mysterious eyes, This was me, Hannah O'Shea. Well thats not my acual

name, no-one knows my real name, except my real family, but I have no idea where they are. O'shea is what they call all the kids who turn up at O' Sheas orphanage who are left with no record of their parents or birthplace.

"Its just a dream...." I whispered to myself. "Just a dream." I sighed and turned around to switch the shower on. All around me I could hear the kids getting up and protesting as the care-workers tryed to wake them up. This is what I have to call home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey are you ready yet?" Stephanie called from the hall. "Its almost eight thirty!"

I grabbed my school bag and opened the door. There stood Stephanie, her stick-thin figure lying under all that fake tan, make-up and designer clothes. Stephanie was really pretty and has had more than one hundred boyfriends, me on the other hand, Ive had no boys in my life, apart from the little ones who wander into my room when they are scared and want me to comfort them. Steph's my best friend even though we are so un-a-like. Steph's more girly and flirty, while me, Im more sporty and dont really care about the latest make-up.

"Yep lets head out." I followed her down the stairs and out the garden path. "Where to today?"

"I was thinking the suburbs. Mabey Clondalkin?" Steph replied.

Today was Friday and we always take the first friday of every month off, to start our weekend early. No body we know could catch us bunking off school because well we are the oldest kids in the orphanage we, go to the secondary school year four, and the care workers stay home to deal with finances and crap like that. Our school is in the heart of Dublin City, in one of the roughest places in Dublin so the school is naturally a kip. They dont care if we are gone each friday, they dont care about anything.

"Ok but do you know your way around?" What was I saying, of course she didnt,

all she has to do if we're lost is flirt with a guy and he'll show us the way with-out question. Thats

one of the reasons i love her!

"Ok which bus do you think?" She asked me.

"No idea lets ask him." I pointed to the tall guy by the bus stop, he looked about sixteen, a year older than us, but I noticed that he was gorgeous, he had movie star good looks.

"Leave it to me...." I watched as Steph walked up to the guy and started to flutter her eye lashes.

A moment or two later she came back with a satisfided smile on her face.

"Buses 51b, 151 and 76a / b all go to Clondalkin. I like the sound of 51b doesn't sound so crowded. Lets go." I watched Steph as she took one look at the guy at the bus stop, and sigh.

"What? Dont tell me you like him?" I asked her while looking back at him, he was defenetly staring at us but not with a longing to have us, but more like a recognition stare, its like he reconised us from somewhere.

"Well yes I do, but thats the thing, he wasnt staring at me, he was staring at you!" She stole another sigh. "I just dont get it they _always_ go for me! No offence."

"None taken, but yeah I agree, your always the one who gets the guy. Why me?"

" Dunno maybe he reconised you?"

"Maybe."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Oh crap its 3:30 school will be getting out now!" I jumped as I realised the time.

"Its fine we'll just say we stayed and helped Ms Murtagh out." Steph sounded relaxed the opposite of me, as usual.

"Its not that, its the buses they'll be jammers!"

We got up and started making our wy to the stop. I looked back at the field we were just in, right behind a restraunt called Joels. We'd probably never come back here, I liked it here, it was peaceful and there was plenty of boys. Was it really just two hours ago when Callum and Jay were here?

Sophie and I were talked and laughing in our usual babber, when two seriously hot guys came up to us.

"Hey girls, what are you doin' bunking off school, eh?" Callum had said. They both smiled and made their way towards us.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, big boy!" Sophie smiled back. Oh my god was she trying to get us raped?!

But all my troubles went away when Jay started talking to me, and Callum started being too friendly with Steph. They were Kissing very passionatly. I looked to Jay awkwardly.

"So, how are you?" He asked me.

"Im good, a little nervous but good."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, well Im bunking off school and I just feel like Im gonna get caught, dont you?"

"No accually because, Im on my lunch break."

I felt so stupid, he probally thought I was a dork.

"Oh, sorry."

"Its all good. Hey are you single?"

"Um ?" .God. He liked me! Hooryah maybe my first ever boyfriend!

But I waited for his answer but he never showed any sign of giving me one. He leaned in, Oh this is it! My first kiss! His lips touched mine and he started to kiss me, I had no idea what to do so I just followed what he was doing. I could feel his tounge trying to make its way into my mouth so I opened wider. I slipped my tounge and soon we were french kissing, or making out. I felt so happy!

He pulled me on top of him and I could feel his hands touching me, or should I say my breasts. That was it I couldnt let that jerk tick me off like that! I pulled out and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled. "Come on Callum Im out of here." And with that they both walked away. I looked back to Sophie, and to my utter suprise she was in nothing but her underwear.

"Sophie!" I complained.

"What? It fely really good, I could have even done it if you werent do pushy. What did he do?"

"He started to grope me Soph, and I dont like that! Wait you said that you were just seconds away from having sex?!?" I felt really angry at her.

"Well yes i was so dont ever do that again!"

I gave her one last glance and settled into the fact that I just kissed a hottie, who was also a jerk (but I wont dwel too much on that fact!).

And thats the story of Calum and Jay (jerks).

We walked to the bus stop and awaited the bus to go home to the Hell hole.


End file.
